One Winged Angel
by FFortasiano
Summary: Not only change the way i see humans. She also change my whole world, my whole life. She's the one who made me forget this one sided pain..
1. Chapter 1

People may think angels have a pair of white wings and fly freely as they bring joy and happiness to humans. But i am an exception.

I may not bring joy and happiness to humans. But Like all angels, I have wings. No. i used to have wings. I used to fly high on the sky. But one day, when i did something right, people thought i did something wrong. I realized that humans are so blind, they only believe what they see, they don't want explanations. They attacked me, and cutted one of my wing.

Once the chief in my kind told me that only the most shattered tears will bring my wing back. I've tried to find it everywhere, checked humans that dropped their tears. But it never worked, there's no use. So since that, i started to kill humans. Torturing each of them secretly as i avenged myself to them. Losing a wing, is like losing half of my life.

And here i am now, walking through the forest while holding this one sided pain..

Few moments later, i'm arrived at a lake. So i decided to rest there. I sit on a rock on the edge of the lake. I usually go to this forest to release my stress, relaxing as i enjoy the nature.

Suddenly, i heard a strange sound. A giggle. I didn't care at first, but the sound somehow attract me. So i stood up and follow that voice. And soon, i found out it's from..

A little girl.

I quickly hide behind a huge tree beside me and watching her carefully. The girl has platinum blonde hair, braided in a tiny french braid.

From her blue satine (idk how to spell this -Author) dress i can tell she's from a royal family. I guess she's a princess. Quite far from her, a woman sit on a picnic carpet while drinking a cup of tea. Seems she's the little girl's nanny or something.

She's not far from me, she's laughing happily as she move her hands in various gestures. At first i thought she's only dancing. But then i realized she isn't just dancing, everytime she moves her hands, little snowflakes appeared from her palms. She has ice powers.

I couldn't help but gazing at her, amazed by how those snowflakes spins and dance along with her hands gestures. I maybe hate humans, but she's just a little girl. She's innocent.

I keep watching her until i heard a crack sound. I looked up and see a quite huge branch from a tree exactly above the girl. The branch keep bending down making cracking sound like it's going to fall. But the girl didn't notice. Eventually the branch falls, before thinking twice i ran to her, grabbing her and move aside before the branch could crush her. But suddenly i lost my balance and we fell to the ground as the branch crashed not far from us. Luckily, the girl is safe.

She coughed for a few times upon the dust that the branch caused. She slowly opens her eyes and met mine. We keep looking at each other until i heard a scream from afar. That must be her nanny. I quickly got up and ran away, hiding behind the tree again as the nanny approached the girl worriedly.

"Elsa! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" The nanny asked worriedly.

Elsa, the girl, nodded and smiles, "i'm okay."

The Nanny huffed and hugs Elsa, "oh.. i'm so glad you're safe.. i'm so sorry.."

Oh.. so her name is Elsa..

I don't know why, but eversince i saved her, i starts to follow her, watching her from afar. There's something about her that attracts me.

Year by year has passed, Elsa turned into a woman. And she's mature enough to rule her kingdom, Arendelle. Which is a place i live in.

"Hail Elsa, the queen of Arendelle!" The priest said out loud, receiving thunderous applause from the audience. Elsa put a thin smile on her face as she quickly put on her gloves. I only watch her through the window, and i obliviously smiled..

It was a beautiful night. Arendelle celebrate Elsa's coronation in Elsa's palace. People were dancing happily while Elsa was chatting with her sister, Anna. And as me, well.. just usual, watching from the window.

They're all look happy. I let out a soft sigh, i guess i got nothing more to do. So i walk away..

I'm walking through the crowd as quick as i can. Don't ask why i can walk without being noticed by them. Like other angels, i can disguise as a human too. But it's not easy for an angel who only has one wing. It took a lot of energy. So i walk as fast as i can so i can hold my human form until i found a place to hide.

I saw an alley so i quickly walk into it. I rest my back on the wall while trying to control my breath.

Slowly, my human form faded, changed into my real form. It was very tiring. I sit on the ground, still panting as i'm watching the crowd. It's the building's shadow that keep me hidden from them.

The crowd cheered when a figure came up. It's Elsa. But she didn't smile, she looks.. terrified?

She steps back and accidentaly touched a fountain and the fountain freeze into a horrifying ice sculpture. The crowd got very surprised. And Elsa got more scared. Suddenly a short old man slams the door open, with two guards on each side.

"Get her!" The short man cried.

"No! S-stay away from me-" before Elsa could finish her words, her hands accidentaly shot her power and attacked the man and the man falls to the ground. Elsa gasped and quickly run away. I only watching her confusedly until she disappears from my sight.

Where did she goes?

TBC

A/N

Done with the first chapter! So, i decided to make this chapter the Angel's POV. And i will make next chapters Author's POV.

The question is..

Who is this Angel?


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years since Arendelle's frozen tragedy. Elsa doesn't have to worry about her powers anymore. After a bit more of training, she can control her powers very well. She stays in her kingdom, Arendelle to taking care of it as a queen. She became a queen that loved by everyone. Arendelle is now in peace.

"So Elsa, what are you going to do with Veston's deal?" Anna asked.

Elsa , "their oil have very good quality. But the price is expensive."

"But Queen Elsa, Arendelle needs oil. And i think the quality is worth it's price. Veston is the best compared with others.." said Kristoff.

"Well.. let's talk about that tomorrow with the councils and just enjoy the dinner. And Kristoff, stop calling me 'Queen Elsa'. We're family now, right?" Said Elsa with a a chuckle. Kristoff grinned shyly while scratching the back of his neck, "sorry.. old habit dies hard."

Elsa smiled, "i'm your sister in law. Just call me Elsa."

Kristoff nodded.

"Oh, Kristoff.. i can't wait to our baby born!" Anna said excitedly.

Elsa chuckled, "Be patient Anna.. we just found your pregnancy two weeks ago."

Anna grinned, "but still, i can't wait.."

The Angel ran through the town, breathing heavily. Some villagers chasing him behind while holding torches and other weapons.

"It's the one winged angel!"

"He appeared again!"

"Kill him!"

He didn't kill any person. In fact, he already stop doing his revenge 15 years ago. He's tired of killing people cause he realized that What he had done is useless. What's the point of revenge? It doesn't bring his wing back.

But he's too late to realize it. The villagers knew him. they determined to track him down and kill him. Avenge their people. So the Angel lives under the shadows, hiding himself from them. Sometimes diguise as a human if he had to. Although it's hard, he did it to survive.

Then an accident happened. When he's at the town as a human, he lose his focus so he accidentaly transformed into his true form. So now here he is, chasen by the villagers.

He hide behind a building and changing into his human form before walking away. Trying to disguise.

"Hey there he is!"

"But, He doesn't have a wing.."

"Don't believe him! I saw his face and it is him! He only trick you guys!"

He fastened his steps. holding his human form as long as he could until he's far enough from the villagers. But because he starts losing his energy, the Angel's form become unstable. From his true form, to his human form. He keep changing in each blink of an eye.

"See?! Get him!" Shouted a man with full of anger.

He groaned loudly as he felt a sharp thing impaled his arm. He checked his arm, and found an arrow stuck there. He forcefully pulled the arrow and another shot of pain attacked him. But he doesn't care and throw it away. He stood up and run again, this time with his true form cause he knew his energy won't be enough for that.

The sounds of the villagers starts fading. Which means he's quite far. But he keep Running cause he can still their voices from afar.

He doesn't know where he is now. But he didn't hear those villagers anymore. It means he's already far enough, the villagers lost him. He finally stop his step, heavily breathing. All he can see is a blur. And the last thing he knew is he crashed on the ground.

It was midnight, Elsa sits on her bed as she watches the sky through the window. But suddenly she sees someone right in the west gate of her palace. She watch him carefully. And she gasped when she realized she knows that person. No, he's not a person. He's a creature. He has one wing.

Yes, he's the creature that saved her 20 years ago.

She froze, eyes were glued to the creature. 'What is he doing here?' She thought confusedly.

The creature stopped walking, and suddenly falls to the ground. Without thinking twice Elsa go to a balcony not far from her room, which is facing the west gate. She waved her hands and an ice stairway appeared on the balcony down to the ground. She went down by that stair and ran approached the creature.

She kneeled down and found out he's unconcious. And there's a wound on his arm. Elsa shocked seeing that, she put off her cape and put it around his shoulders with it to hide his wing.

"Guards!" She called and two guards came up to her.

"This man is wounded. Take him and bring him to a guest room. I will take care the rest." She ordered.

The guards a bit hesitate at first, but they obeyed her.

In the morning..

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Elsa heard someone's knocking her door.

"Elsa! Open the door quick!" She heard Anna was there too. She got up from her chair and opened the door. She looked at Anna and Mrs. Palmer, one of the palace's staff who's looking at Elsa panickly.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked. "I-in a guess room.. there's.. there's.." Anna stuttered.

"The One Winged Angel!" Mrs. Palmer continued Anna's words.

"One winged angel?"

"Your majesty, He is a terrible creature!" Mrs. Palmer said. "Legend has it that he was an angel, but he once killed a human and one of his wing disappeared. It turned to an addiction, So he kills humans eversince." Anna explained.

Elsa sighed, "does anybody else know this?"

"So far only me and Mrs. Palmer. I don't know how he got here, even though he's sleeping. But he's still dangerous! What should we do, Elsa?" Anna asked worriedly.

Elsa looked at her, "i was the one who brought him here."

Anna and Mrs. Palmer got shocked. Their eyes got widened.

"B-but why?" Anna asked. "He got into the west gate and collapsed. He was wounded. So i brought him here." Elsa replied calmly. "But your majesty. That creature is a devil! He would kill you, or us!" Mrs. Palmer said.

Elsa sighed, "come in. There's something i want to tell you.."

Mrs. Palmer and Anna looked at each other, but then they walk into her room.

"Back when i was a little. Before you were born, Anna.. i was playing at the meadow near the castle.."

She faced the window, "i didn't know There's a branch above me. And that branch fell right where i stood.. but he saved me before it could crash me."

She paused for a moment, and then she looked at them. "If he wasn't there, i would've die. I wouldn't be able to replace our father and rule this kingdom. I owe him. In fact, i owe him my life. That's why i brought him here. I want to return the favor."

Anna and Mrs. Palmer went silent for awhile.

"Oh.. so that's why.." Anna finally said breaking the silence. Elsa nodded, "because people in this kingdom afraid of him and thought he's a danger. I need you two to keep this as a secret. Don't let anyone, not even other staffs, not even Kristoff know this. I give you my trust."

"But, Your Majesty," said Mrs. Palmer. "I'm afraid the staffs will know sooner or later. And it'll spread to the entire kingdom no matter how hard we hide it.."

"I know. i'll take him to my ice castle tonight." Elsa replied.

Later at night..

"Queen Elsa. May i ask you why do you want to take care of this man?" Mr. Trevor, the Carriage driver asked as he pointed to the angel, who layed in the Carriage with a cloth covered his back and shoulders. None of them except Elsa and Anna notice his wing underneath the cloth. Elsa gave him a smile, "you will know soon, Mr. Trevor."

Elsa looked at Anna , "i'll be back in a few days, or maybe a week. I need you to take care of Arendelle, okay? I count on you" Anna nodded and hugged her sister, "be safe."

Elsa went into the carriage and Mr. Trevor drove away ...

The Angel opened his eyes.

'Ugh.. where am i?' He thought. He sat up and found out he's on a bed. He also realize a bandage covered his wound. He looked around, he's in a room. And it made with ice, litteraly. the ceiling, the walls. Then he's a bit surprised seeing Elsa walked in and put a cup of tea to a table near him.

"Elsa?" he said without moving his eyes from her. "Do you know me?" She asked as she sits beside him.

He pressed his lips into a straight line, "yes.." he said lowering his head. "I know you too.." Elsa said as she took the tea and gave it to him.

"B-but.. why did you save me?" The Angel asked. Elsa sighed, "well.." she stood up. "First, you collapsed in my castle. And second," she looked at him, "i want to return the favor, for saving me 20 years ago.."

"Hmm.." He took a sip of his tea. "How long i've been unconcious?"

"2 days."

"2 days?" He said in disbelief. Elsa nodded,"So, What's your name?"

The Angel looked into her eyes.

"Luhan. My name is Luhan."

TBC

A/N: Now you know it's FrozenxExo fic.. Well.. see you on the next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

"Luhan, my name is Luhan."

_Luhan.. _that name somehow keep echoing in her mind, "Well.. it's.. nice to meet you, Luhan."

Luhan replies with a thin smile. The situation went awkward for awhile.

"You know.. There are so many questions that i waited for years to ask you.." said Elsa, walking back and forth in front of him.

"Really?"

Elsa nodded, "Even before i was born. Many people in my kingdom disappeared. They were killed, to be precise. And i heard that.." she stops her steps while looking at him, "that you were the murderer. Is that true?"

Luhan lowered his head. He remembers how many people he killed. He feels guilty all of sudden, knowing that they were Elsa's people. Since Elsa is the Queen."Yes.. it's true.. but i stopped killing your people 15 years ago."

"But because of what you did to them. Now they're tracking you down and try to kill you , right?"

Luhan let out a sigh, "look.. you don't have to return the favor if you think i don't deserve it.. i can just go.." he was about to stand up but somehow his legs felt weak. A shot of pain also hit his back, right next to his wing, where the other wing was cutted. Luckily Elsa held him before he could fall.

"But your body says the otherwise." She said with a smile. Luhan pressed his lips into a straight line while Elsa helped him get on to the bed again. "You need to take a few more rest. If you already feel better, then you can go."

The Angel let out a light groan that almost sounds like a whisper. His face shown an expression which is hard to predict, "Fine." He said with a low voice.

Elsa waved her hand and a piece of ice appears from her hand. It grows taller and taller, forming a staff which as tall as her.

"I'll be going now. Here's a staff to help you walk.. if you're searching for fresh air. Just call me if you need anything." She put the staff beside the bed before leaves the room. Luhan lied back to the bed. Staring at the crystal ice ceiling with various sizes and shapes of snowflakes.

A few minutes has passed.. boredom starts haunting him. He turned his head to the right and look at the staff Elsa made for him...

"So.. this is the place where you hide from your kingdom?" Luhan asked who just step out from the room. His eyes were wandering around the castle. Mesmerized by the details, He almost forgot it was made by ice.

Elsa looked back and sees Luhan, standing not far from her while holding on to the staff she gave to him. The Queen smirked a little, "i thought you already know it.."

Luhan raises his eyebrows, "why would you think i know that?"

"Well.. since you like to stalking me.."

The Angel's eyes went wide, "how did you know-" he said a little bit stuttering.

Elsa chuckled, "sometimes i saw your shadow. Or the tip of your.. wing. You're not that good at hiding, huh?"

Luhan smiled a little before looking up, again amazed by each inch of the ceiling. "Whoa.." He mumbled, "you built all of this?" He said as he gazed at the elegant ice chandelier. Still couldn't believe it was Made by ice. Elsa smiled proudly, "uh.. why, yes.."

"I do believe that you build this castle in one night. But there's no way you put.. the other stuffs here in one night as well, right?"

"Yes, you're right."

"So.. this castle was empty before?"

Elsa replies with a nod.

"How can you live in an empty castle like that? Without eating?" Luhan asked.

Elsa shrugs, "the only thing that i think about was to get away from Arendelle. But, after the frozen tragedy. I brought some other stuffs here from Arendelle. It took a year, but.. well.. now the castle is worth living.." Elsa chuckled shyly while swept her blond hair to the back of her ear.

"Hmm.." Luhan mumbled, walking around the floor.

"Should i give you a tour?" Elsa asked. Luhan chuckled, "why not?"

Meanwhile.. in a place where they can't be seen. 3 women and 3 men were sitting on a huge round table. The room has blue sky colour and has some printed clouds there, the clouds were slowly moving as if it was the real sky.

The men wear white suits while the women wear white dresses. An old man was sitting on the edge of the table. They have wings like Luhan's. Except that they have both of their wings. Anxious were shown on their faces, especially the old man's face. It seems they're having a serious conversation. A very serious one.

"It's been 21 years and he hasn't succeed.." said the Old Man with a heavy sigh.

"Father, you have to give him more time! He's still searching for that tears!" The man who called Xiumin said.

"Is that look like searching for you?!" The Old Man raised his voice.

"Then why don't you help him?! 21 years is not a short time!" Xiumin raised his voice as well. The Old Man, the chief of Luhan's clan, closes his eyes, "unfortunately, i can't, Xiumin. That'll against the rules. He must figure it out himself."

"We have no choice.. it's either we do it, or the Devils will. And you know it will more dishonoured the family.." said Dara, the eldest among the siblings.

"But, Father.. isn't there any other way?" A woman asked. The Chief shooks his head, "he killed so many people which is not an angel should behave. And he had a human to help him. he broke too many rules, Jinri. If the councils know this. He will disgrace our family. The whole clan, in fact. So i must send him to death, no matter how hard it is for me... "

The whole room went silent for awhile. The only sound that fills the room was Xiumin's finger tapping the table. A few minutes has passed, silent was still surrounding them.

Finally, Xiumin stood up, "Father, death sentence won't solve the problem. Please, if you give him another chance, he shall come back with both of his wings, i promise."

The Chief was looking at him, his expression would tell that he's unsure and anxious even without losing his wiseness look "And what will you do to keep your promise, Xiumin?"

"As a brother. I will talk to him. I'll convince him and he will find the tears, i will try my best."

"I will accompany Xiumin, father." Said another woman, Seohyun. The Chief looked at the Angels one by one deeply, "I will give him another chance, But He has to be punished upon the rules he had broke, so if he didn't succeed. instead of giving him death sentence.." he let out a heavy sigh once again, "i will take his immortality"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_The next day.._

Elsa opened the window and walks to the balcony. Her ice castle reflected the sun making it looks like sparkling.

"Here i stand.. in the light of day.." Elsa hummed. She took a deep breath and greets the world with a wide smile. The sun shines brightly as the winter breeze blows softly against her face. She usually woke up in Arendelle worrying about her kingdom problems she must solved. Preparing this and that, signing here and there. Busy from the first thing in the morning until the end of the day. But this time, she woke up like how normal people did. Without any thoughts. Stretching, yawning, and watching the view from the window. It was very relaxing.

A few seconds later she realized that she has a guest in her castle. So she went to a room where Luhan's supposed to be there. But as she stepped into the room, she instantly blushed.

Luhan stood right beside the bed only with his trousers on. His back was facing her, there's a scar beside his bronze coloured wing. Elsa's face went more red when The Angel turns around. "Oh.." Luhan's a little surprised seeing Elsa as well, "may i help you?"

"I-i'm sorry.. i d-didn't mean to.." it's her first time stuttering since several years ago. Of course she knew that stuttering is not a proper act as a queen. But she couldn't help it when she sees Luhan's bare abdomen.

"No, it's okay.." said Luhan while grabbed his cloth, "is there anything i can help?" He asked.

"No.. i'm just checking.. i thought you were still sleeping," Elsa clears her throat, "you may come down if you're ready. I'm gonna prepare for breakfast." She said before leaving. The Angel could only chuckled softly upon her act.

Elsa sighed as she put a plate of food onto the table. Although she came from the royal family, that has a palace's cook which always serves her food everyday. That doesn't mean she can't cook. She learned from her staffs . Luckily Elsa remembers all the recipes the staffs taught her.

"Queen Elsa!" Suddenly a cheerful yet familiar voice called her. She turned around, and a smile appears on her face when she found Olaf came in.

"Olaf!" She greeted with a chuckle, "How did you get here?"

"Marshmallow helped me." Olaf replies with a grin, "It's great to see you, Queen Elsa!"

Elsa chuckled once again, "It's great to see you too, Olaf.."

Olaf looked around, "by the way.. why did you leave Arendelle again, Elsa?"

"Hmm? I thought Anna has told you.."

"Yes.. Anna told me that you're in this castle. But she didn't tell me the reason."

"Well.." she was about to explain but Olaf cutted her off, "who is that?" The Snowman asked while pointing at behind her. Elsa turned around and found out it was Luhan standing behind her. "Oh.." Elsa smiled, "this is why i came here, Olaf.. i have a guest."

"Oh.." Olaf blinked his eyes for a few times, "hello there! I'm Olaf, and i like warm hugs!" He introduced himself cheerfully as usual. Luhan gives the snowman a smile, "hello, i'm Luhan."

"Hmm.. Why he has a wing?" Olaf whispers to Elsa.

"Well.. uh.." Elsa realizes that she doesn't even know what kind of creature Luhan is. She heard that he's an angel, but, what kind of angel that only has one wing?

When she looks at Luhan, trying to gives him a signal that she needs him to explain. All Luhan said was, "you know.. i kinda feel hungry.."

Elsa sighs in relief. It's more better he changed the topic. "Right this way" she said before takes Luhan to the dining room while Olaf follows.

"So, how's summer, Olaf?" Elsa asked while sat at the dining table. "Oh, summer was super great! Flowers everywhere, the sun shines brightly everyday, the warm breeze.. oh, it's very fantastic, Elsa!" The snowman explains excitedly. Which made Luhan frowns, how can a snowman enjoys summer without melting?

The Queen chuckled, "really? Then why did you come back?"

"Yeah.. summer is great.. but i miss winter.. and Anna told me that you're here. So i came to visit. " Olaf replied.

"Oh.. well, then. Would you like to join us?" Elsa asked. "your highness.. this snowman doesn't need to eat, remember?" Olaf giggled, "I better go now. I have to enjoy this day before sunset. Kristoff needs me to help him on his ice business. Goodbye Elsa and Luhan!"

"Okay.. enjoy the winter, Olaf!" Said Elsa as she waved her hand to Olaf who's walking out from the castle.

"Don't tell me you created him." Said Luhan after munching his food. " Who, Olaf? Yeah.. i created him."

Luhan raised his eyebrows, "And he's alive?"

"Hard to believe, but yeah. I didn't know it either before he came to me."

"Wow.."

"So.. mind to tell me about yourself?" Elsa asked.

"Well.." Luhan took a deep breath, "i am an angel.. and i used to have both of my wings like other angels do.."

"One day, my brother and i were exploring the earth. When we were in Arendelle, We saw a group of people who seem in trouble, so we helped those people. But the citizens thought we're hurting them. So the citizens attack us. We tried hard to explain but they won't listen, and they cutted one of my wing.."

"My chief told me that i have to search for the most shattered tears from human to bring my wing back. I'm searching and searching but i never find it. So i kill humans eversince to avenge myself. Because losing a wing, is like losing half of my life.."

"Hmm.." Elsa mumbled. "And, I never thought an angel would eat human foods.."

Then Luhan realizes he just finished his food. He clears his throat awkwardly while scratching his head, "well.. Angels have different foods.. but i've been here for 21 years.. so i survived by eating human foods.."

The Queen giggled, "it's ok.. i'm just messing with you.."

Later at night in Arendelle, princess Anna was sitting on a chair, her head was resting on her hand. Anxious was shown on her face.

"Don't worry, honey.. Elsa won't cause any problem.." Her husband, Kristoff comforts her.

"I'm not worry about Elsa, I'm worry about that guest!"

"Oh.. the one you told me about? Why should you worry about him?"

"Yes.. i just.. what if he hurts Elsa? What if he's evil?"

Kristoff puts his arm around her waist, "That man is wounded and Elsa wants to take care of him. Beside, she has ice powers, remember?"

"Ugh.. i know, Kristoff.. it's just.." Anna sighed, "i hope she'll be fine.." of course she's anxious, her sister was taking care of a creature who's known as a murderer. Unfortunately only her and Mrs. Palmer who know it.

Kristoff looked at his wife and smiles, "there's nothing to worry about.. i'm sure she'll be fine. Beside," he gave her a little kiss, "it's not good for our baby.."

Anna inhales deeply before letting it out slowly, "you're right.."

Soon enough, a figure that has been waited by Anna appears. Anna forms a smile on her face, "Olaf!"

"Hi, Anna and Kristoff!" The little snowman, Olaf greets them. Without any chit-chats Anna gets to the point, "So, how is she?"

"Don't worry! Elsa is fine! She even had breakfast together with that man!" Olaf reported. Anna huffed, "thank god.."

"See? I told you so, Anna.." said Kristoff. Anna only replies with a smile.

At the same time, different place. Luhan was sitting on the stair which connects the cliff to the castle, watching Elsa plays with her powers. Whenever she moves her hands, snowflakes appear. Exactly like when she was a little girl. But this time, Luhan doesn't see that little girl anymore. But a young woman, who has Freedom and seems able to do anything.

"Luhan, Do angels have.. you know, powers?" Elsa asked.

"Hmm.." Luhan stands up, "you see, Angels have 3 basic powers and one special power. The basics are tranforming, speed, and healing. As for the special power, each angel has different powers." Luhan aims his hand to Elsa's tiara and it floats magically. Which made Elsa a little surprised. "Mine is telekinesis." He said along with a smirk, he moved his hand down and her tiara landed back on her head.

"Hmm.. impressive." Said Elsa before sitting next to him. Luhan stares at the ground that full of snow, then he sighs, "but.. like i said before, losing a wing is like losing half of my life. So.. since i lost one of my wing. I need to put alot more effort for doing my basic powers. My special power is still there.. it's just, not as strong as before.."

Unfortunately, without their knowing, A man, no, a creature to be correct, was watching them all the time. The creature looks like a person, except that he has a pair of black wings and he wears a black suit. A smirk formed on his face, then he turned around and fly away with an incredible speed, disappearing to the dark sky..


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was running around, creating snowflakes whenever she moves her hands. Sometimes the snowflakes were following her hands gestures, as if they were dancing. It's been awhile she never felt such freedom.

Soon enough, she stops her steps and looks at Luhan, who's still sitting on the stair, his eyes were wandering around. Elsa rolls her eyes, and made a gesture with her hands as if she was holding an invisible ball. Snowflakes appear and forming a snowball. With a little smirk on her face, she throws it to Luhan.

"Argh!" He groaned when it hit his face. Elsa could only laughed.

"What was that for?!"

Elsa shrugs, "oh come on.. don't you angels play snowball fight?"

He wiped the snow off his face and stands up, "I've seen humans play this kind of thing.."

"Hmm.. well then, let me teach you-aah!" She shrieked once a snowball hit her. She looked at Luhan in disbelief.

"I'm an angel, yes. But that doesn't mean i don't have sense of humor." he said, "now we're even, your highness." He gave her a bow. Elsa created another snowball, "hoho.. you're on, dear."

And with that, a snowball fight has begun. Attacking each other with those snowballs and laugh at each other. As if they were children, but they don't care.

5 minutes has passed, they decided to end their feud,and take a rest by sitting on the stair.

"Is this how you spend your free time?" He asked.

"I don't know.. this is my first free time in whole 2 years, i guess.." Elsa sighed.

"And this is why you like staying here, when you ran away from your kingdom?" Said Luhan. Elsa pressed her lips into a straight line and lowered her head, "Probably.." she said before They went silent. The Winter wind blows smoothly against their ears, whistling a soft sound.

"Do you know what's the best part of spending time here, Luhan?" Elsa asked breaking the silence.

"What?" The Angel asked back.

"The best part of spending time here.. is when the sky's awake" She said with a proud smile. Luhan raised an eyebrow, "when the sky.. is awake?"

She chuckled points upward, "look."

The Angel stunned at the moment he looked at the sky. Various colours of lights appeared, blended into a wonderful sight, an aurora.

"I see.." he muttered. Elsa nods and they continue watching the sky phenomenon.

oOo

Elsa sat anxiously, her hand was holding a piece of paper, a letter. "So.. what does it said?" Luhan asked while sitting next to her. Elsa let out a sigh, "It's from Anna," She looks at the letter, "I have to go back to Arendelle. There's a meeting i should attend this evening..."

"Why should you worry about that?"

"It's just, what about you?"

The Angel gave her a smile, "Don't worry, your highness. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

" Alright, then.." Elsa sighed once again, "How's your arm, by the way?" She decides to change the topic. Luhan looked at his arm which was covered by a bandage, he shrugs, "better than before, i guess.."

"Okay.."

In the afternoon, Elsa left her ice castle to attend the meeting in Arendelle. She's now stepping out of her royal carriage. She looks at her palace in front of her.

_'It's been awhile, huh?' _She thought.

"Welcome back, your highness" one of her butler greeted with a deep bow after opening the gigantic door. She replies it with a smile.

"Elsa!" Anna hugged her as soon she went in. Elsa hugs her back, "Hi, Anna"

"Gosh, where have you been! I miss you, Elsa.." said Anna. The Queen chuckled, "me too.."

"Huft, Okay. No time for chit-chat, sis. The meeting will start in a few minutes. Come on" Anna took Elsa's hand and they make their way to a meeting room.

"Ah, right on time. Welcome, your highnesses. " One of the councils, Mr. James greeted the royal siblings when they arrived. "We are sorry for the sudden invitation and causing you in a hurry." Said another council, Mr. Baldwitt.

"It's alright, Mr. Baldwitt. I'm glad i came right on time," Elsa took a seat at the edge of the table which is the center, where the Queen should sit. While her sister sat next to her. Elsa folds her hands on the table, "So, shall we start?"

"Huaah~ that was tiring! How long have we been there?" Anna heaved a sigh while stretches her arms to the air.

"Around.. 2 hours?"

"what?" Anna's eyes went wide, "thank god it's finally over.."

Elsa giggled, "yeah.."

"By the way, Elsa. How's that murderer?" Anna asked as they're walking through the hallway. Elsa raised an eyebrow, "murderer?"

"You know.. that one winged creature.." Anna whispered so no one would hear it except themselves.

"Ah.. you mean Luhan?"

"His name is Luhan? Hmm.. That's a unique name, though.." Anna mumbled, "wait it doesn't matter. The thing is, how is he?" They now arrived in Elsa's room.

Elsa sighed, "Well.. he's nice. we're friends now.."

Anna looked at her in disbelief, "really?!"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, it's just.." Anna sat on a bed, "I can't believe you're befriend with an evil creature. How can you do that?"

"He's an angel, Anna.. He's not evil."

"But, he's a murderer, remember? He killed hundreds of people!"

"He was murderer, to be precise."

Anna frowned, "he was?"

Elsa heaved a sigh and starts to walking back and forth slowly, like she usually do when she's explaining something. "He stopped his killing action 15 years ago. And he had a reason why he killed many people."

"What was the reason?"

Elsa stops and faces her, "He saved a human once. But people get misunderstood, they thought Luhan was hurting that person. So they cutted one of his wing."

Anna's face softened while she pressed her lips into a straight line, feeling guilty in sudden. "Really?"

Elsa nodded, "He was just avenging himself.."

Anna heaved a heavy sigh, "I didn't know he has.. such a dark past.."

Elsa placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Don't worry, Anna. Everything's gonna be fine. He is my friend now."

"Hmm.. How can you sure about that?"

Elsa smiled, "Anna.. if he does evil.. I won't survived in a whole week."

"Ah.. you got a point, though.. Haha.." Anna said awkwardly while rubbing the back of her neck.

oOo

Meanwhile, back at the north mountain. Luhan was watching the sunset from the stair, where he sat 6 days ago when he and Elsa played snowball. He let out a sigh. It may seems sentimental, But he got nothing to do.

"Nice view from here, huh?"

Luhan immediately stood up and turns after he heard that voice. He looked at the two figures in disbelief. A man and a woman, both have a pair of wings and just landed on the ground. The man wears a white suit while the woman wears a white dress. "Finally we've found you!" The woman ran to him and hugs him tightly. Yes, They are Luhan's siblings, Xiumin and Seohyun.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Luhan asked, still in disbelief. "We went around the world to find you!" Seohyun answered.

"Luhan," said Xiumin, "Why don't you find that tears?"

Luhan sighed and gently taking off Seohyun's arms, didn't answer his question.

"Father is waiting for you.."

No answers was heard from Luhan.

"Don't you want to have your wing back? Don't you want to go back to where you belong?"

Luhan glanced at Xiumin coldly, "Don't you see? I failed the mission.."

"No, you haven't.. There's still chance, Luhan. Please, try again.. for clearing your name, our family names in fact.. I-"

"I tried, Xiumin!" Luhan raised his voice, "I tried so many times! But i never succeed! So what's the point!" Luhan yelled.

"Listen, we tried so hard to cover this. Sooner or later the councils will know. And if the councils know how many rules you've broke. They will send you to death. Or even worse. So please, if you just-"

"Then why don't you help me?! You think searching for the tears is easy?"

Xiumin let out a heavy sigh, "I wish i could.."

"I'm sure you'll find it, Luhan.. please, give it another try.." Seohyun held Luhan's hand, "And come home.." she said, her eyes were full of sadness. Luhan's expression got softened. He tugged her hand off gently, "I'm sorry.."

Just by her expression, Luhan can see how disappointed, broken hearted she is.

"Think about it, Luhan.. Father doesn t have any choice now.. if you didn't succeed, he'll take your immortality." said Xiumin, "So please, try again.." he then turned around and flew away.

Luhan looked at Seohyun, the girl sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder, "if Xiumin didn't fight for lighten your punishment, Father would send you to death."

"Even father hates me now, huh?"

"You don't understand. He'd do it with a very heavy heart, for your own good. If the councils know, they will give you worse than death."

Luhan could only looked at her, didn't say any word.

"And Xiumin promised that he'll bring you back. Please, we all need you to come home.." Seohyun released her hand, "think about it.." she then flew away, disappearing from Luhan's sight.

Luhan sat to the ground, covering his Face with his hands. Both Xiumin and Seohyun are his closest siblings among the others. It hurt him as well when he saw sadness on their faces. But the thing that hurt him the most, was when they left him for 21 years, not even giving a help, at least a little clue when he was dying to searching for that 'shattered tears'. Tonight they came back, to informed that he's still got a chance. They begged him to come home. Confused was all over him.

Should he continue his search?

"Xiumin.. What should we do now?" Seohyun asked to her brother who's sitting near a lake. Xiumin looked at his reflection through the surface of the lake, "i promised to father.." he touched the surface and it turns the whole lake into ice. As we can see, his special power is ice.

"And i willing to keep my promise. No matter how hard it takes."


End file.
